Homecoming
by Fenrir928
Summary: After a few days to rest and recover from the brutal war that ravaged Equestria, Jaze begins the long, arduous task of bringing the beautiful land back from the edge of annihilation. Back on Earth, Vincent fights to reclaim what is left of his home. Sequel to Friendship For a Soldier
1. Chapter 1

An overcast sky roiled overhead, gloomy and threatening rain. The sun had just crested over the horizon, lending its glow to drive away the dark of night. A weak, gray glow filtered through the clouds, but failed to shed much light on the foreboding wood. The large trees sheltered from view whatever may have made the vast tract of timberland their home. The strange calls of those unknown inhabitants echoed through the dark boughs as their makers woke for the new day. A nip blew on the weak wind, strangely cold for this time of year. Under the sound of wind was the creaking of old trees shivering; the forest's groans carried on the breeze, a ghostly, haunting wail.

Beads of dew collected on the slanted roof of the small house tucked near the vast, trackless forest. Jaze stared out from the door at the thick, gray clouds, a steaming mug enfolded in his gleaming, metal left hand. His other hand was tucked under his arm to ward off the chill. At least the robotic digits didn't mind the chill. The wind was easily cutting through his loose, gray shirt, and stole away what little warmth he could shiver up. The weather was still out of control as recovery continued in the ruined sky-city of Cloudsdale. There was still so much to be cleaned up before anyone could live, or even work there again. And until then, everyone would have to live with the unpredictable weather. At least the cold, bitter rain that had plagued the area for the past two days had finally stopped. He already missed the usual, balmy climate the ponies had kept their planet.

He brought the mug to his lips for a quick sip of the delicious, hot, dark drink it contained. The warm, nutty, sweet coffee slid down his throat and left a soothing warmth in his stomach. His thoughts turned back to Cloudsdale, and the reports he had heard. So many hurt or worse, so many left without a home to go back to, even if it were only for the time being. The war had done so much damage, and there was so much to do.

At least he knew he would be able to count on the equine inhabitants of Gaia. The first, non-human race that had been encountered in the long foray into space had been a hostile race of artificial-constructs, the Cye, bent on no less than the destruction of humanity. He had been in the thick of that fight, until a chance encounter over a potential colony world ended up with his spacecraft crashed into the forest ahead of him. Unfortunately, he had been discovered and the new world set upon by a large force of the metal beings. Not even three days ago had Jaze recovered after having fought deep into a massive station that served as a sort of headquarters and flagship for the human who was somehow commanding the Cye, Carn.

Jaze's fist tightened against the mug at the thought of that fiend. It had been he that orchestrated the entire assault against humanity in the first place. The insane man thought to pass judgment on the whole human race, and consign everyone to extinction. But the joint efforts of human and pony soldiers had driven back the hordes of androids until he and Trixie managed to plant a bomb deep in the heart of the Cye station, annihilating it and breaking the Cye's attack in the process.

The hazy, almost dream-like run to the safety of his friends' fighters flickered through his mind. If it hadn't been for Trixie, he never would have made it back. He smiled and felt a warm glow suffuse through him at the thought of the azure unicorn. She had kept him going during the worst times. They had met in the same forest he crashed in, the Everfree. She had become one of his best friends, and was now something more. Her love was a balm for the horrors that seemed to pile up as the conflict had raged on. When it was over, at least on this planet, he had expected to be torn away from the beautiful world and the mare he had come to love and made to finish the fight.

His long time friend and current leader of the remaining human forces Admiral Gaston had arranged for Jaze to stay behind. He was to oversee the recovery of any technology or materials that could be used to discover anything more about the vicious android race, as well as assist the ponies in clearing the aftermath. A small, token force of the best and brightest of the human armed services, the StarSide Marines, had been left to establish a more permanent base of operations, as well as quartet of ships to sift through and collect the debris clustered over the planet.

It was going to be a daunting task, Jaze was sure. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of derelict starcraft ranging from small fighters to enormous carriers. Not to mention the millions of defunct robots littering the fields of battle. This world had seen some of the most gruesome fighting, but it would recover. It may take them years to fully scour the remnants of war from the area surrounding the small town of Ponyville. But at least when it was over, some peace might return to the wonderful planet he found himself on.

Peace. The idea of it made him pause. Most of his life had been consumed by some conflict or another. It would be strange to finally settle down. His smile grew a little wider. He already had a family it seemed. He and Trixie had taken in a young pegasus filly orphaned in the fall of Cloudsdale, Zephyr. She had been nothing but sweet since coming to live with them. She seemed to have adapted fairly well to her new surroundings, though she still had trouble with nights. She was plagued by nightmares from her ruined home, and slept cuddled between he and Trixie to feel safe. To be honest, Jaze didn't mind a bit. In the short time he had known her, that little filly had wormed into his heart with ease. She never failed to make him smile with her innocent ways.

A nearly silent yawn from behind him drew Jaze from his reverie. It took a moment for him to realize that, as he had stared, many of the clouds had wandered elsewhere to cause problems. The sun's light had begun to shine in earnest, and already it was getting warmer. He turned away from the brightening day to see Trixie standing in the door to their kitchen. A steaming mug much like his levitated in a lavender field of light just before her face, the same glow encasing her horn. Her silver-laced white mane was still a mess from crawling out bed. The violet pools of her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, despite the apparent tiredness. The unicorn smiled broadly and waved her hoof toward the couch. Jaze hardly spared a glance toward the furniture before returning the smile and strode unhurriedly toward it.

He reached the couch ahead of the azure mare and sank into its comfortable embrace. The well-used cushions formed around his body and gave just the right support as the whole thing creaked slightly. He couldn't help but relax into the seat, though he worried he might fall asleep again. The area next to him sank as Trixie curled up beside him. She pressed against his side, careful not to let her coffee tip along with her. The warmth of her body seeped through his shirt as she nestled against him. His arm instinctually wrapped around her shoulders and hugged her close; his hand gently rubbed along the soft fur of her foreleg, while the other, black-gloved hand held the slightly-cooled mug.

"Good morning beautiful." Jaze purred as he gave a brief squeeze, "How did you sleep?"

Trixie groaned loudly as she stretched across the couch. "Not very well I am afraid. Zephyr kicked me awake several times."

He frowned and looked down at the top of the mare's head."Should we make her start sleeping in her own bed? You're going to need your rest; we're gonna have a lot of work ahead of us."

The unicorn turned to look up at him, a wide beautiful smile gracing her features. She reached up to let her lips graze his cheeks in a tender kiss. A tingle ran from the brief contact all the way down to his legs. The soft, short fur on her lips against his bare skin was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. It may as well have been a bolt of lighting hitting him; his muscles no longer wanted to work. Everything quivered, and he might have fallen over had she not been so tightly pressed against him. Any thoughts he may have had melted away, lost to the sweet feeling of her love.

"Don't worry about it." she murmured in a silky purr that melted his heart. "It's just as nice to have her cuddle up against us at night. Perhaps it's better than a decent night's sleep."

"I uh... I guess." he managed to reply; his lips were feeling strangely numb. "But don't you think she might need to anyway? She can't sleep with us forever, right?"

"After everything that poor filly's been through, I think she deserves it for a little while longer at least. It's not so bad, really."

"You're right of course." A sudden yawn racked him, and rolled his shoulders in a quick stretch. His gaze flicked behind him to the doorway before coming to rest on the pony laying against him once more. "Where is she? Still asleep?"

"Yes. The poor sweetie is exhausted. There has been a lot going on recently, just let her sleep for at least a little while longer."

Jaze let his lips curl into a tight grin. His tone dropped conspiratorially low, almost inaudible unless Trixie leaned even closer. "Of course, because I want to be alone with the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

She rolled her eyes, though a touch of crimson colored her cheeks beneath her azure fur. "Oh stop it."

"No I mean it!" he insisted playfully. His fingers ran through the strands of her mane, brushing them this way and that. "Your amazing, silvery-white mane is so gorgeous and soft." His hand slid down out of her hair and onto her neck, gently massaging the muscles under her fur. "And then there's your coat. It's such a beautiful blue."

His fingers trailed back up her neck, stopping at her jawline. He felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold run through her body, but she made no move to stop him. His thumb gently grazed just below her eye as a gentle laugh rolled from his lips. "And your eyes. Oh god your eyes. Violet is not a color you see in human eyes, at least not naturally."

"J-Jaze!" she stammered. The red patch had spread across the bridge of her nose, darkening with each word he said. "Th-that is quite enough! I am not as..."

His fingers under her chin brought her head up slightly, silencing her. She turned even redder as he stared into the deep, violet pools sparkling with the sunlight. He leaned a little lower, brushing her lips with his in a gentle kiss. He heard a small noise escape the mare that was lost against him. There was no space for breath between them, and he didn't need it. This time, she lost all control as she slumped against him. His hand under her chin moved slowly up to caress her face.

He pulled away, earning a small, annoyed groan from the pony. A chuckle racked him, his voice staying low as he murmured, "And you have such kissable lips."

Trixie exclaimed, though still whispering, "Stop it! You should not just have your way with a defenseless mare you brute."

His smile broadened. "Oh come on, you liked it."

"Th-that changes nothing!" she cried, "It is not gentlecoltly!"

"Never said I was a gentleman." Jaze teased.

Her hoof thudded against his chest hard enough to drive a small grunt from his throat. Though her mouth was a thin, serious line, her eyes betrayed her with the mirth sparkling within them. "Well, you should be!"

He set his cup on the nearby table, and wrapped both his arms loosely around her neck. One hand raised to the side of her head, pulling it against him. She didn't fight the embrace, and turned her body a little to slide a hoof between the small of his back and the sofa. A few strands of her mane tickled his chin slightly, but he refused to move to bat it away. A bit of hair was light price to pay for the honor of holding the beautiful mare against him.

"I'll try to clean up my act." he promised, giving her a brief squeeze.

"Good." Trixie muttered.

"But I can't promise anything." She looked up at him, frowning at his smirk. The frown flattered almost before it could finish forming, and soon she was smiling along with him. Her head dropped back against his chest as her eyes closed.

He fell silent, just drinking in being here with the mare at his side. Her head lay against his chest, and he could feel each of her breaths filtering through his shirt. Just being able to hold her made his heart flutter. It almost didn't feel real, but he couldn't deny the warmth of her against him, or the softness of her fur against his bare arm. He never would have hoped to have gotten to a moment like this, where he could just be with the one he loved. His heart ached with how much he loved the pony he held in his arms, He could stay like this forever, and from the way Trixie snuggled against him, she must have felt the same. He let his eyes slide closed, enjoying feeling her chest stirring with every breath she took.

No sooner had his eyes shut then did a loud, urgent knock ring out from the door. Trixie jumped away from him with blinding speed Jaze almost couldn't follow, landing across the couch from him. He could understand her reaction; she must not have wanted anyone to see them together just yet. And he couldn't blame her; there was no telling how they might react. The last thing he wanted was to cause any trouble, for either of them.

Another smart rap at the door prompted him to rise, yelling crossly, "Hold on a second, I'm coming!" Whoever it was had better be important; this was cutting into his quality time.

He yanked open the door, his face set in a deep scowl. On the doorstep stood a white pegasus pony in the golden armor of the Equestrian Royal Guard with his hoof raised high for another knock. Underneath his gilded helm, Jaze could see sweat pouring from his forehead. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the much taller human standing before him, and his floating hoof snapped up into a sharp salute.

"Kn-Knight-General Ar-Armand, sir!" the guard called in a shaky, oddly high-pitched voice, "I b-be called Silver Tongue, and I-I-I be here to deliver a message from the Princesses to you."

The guard fell silent, staring up at him. For a brief time, Jaze had managed to forget that he'd been inducted into the Royal Guard, and been given command during the Cye invasion. His title, as it had been explained to him, was mostly a formality, as the co-rulers of Equestria had wanted to have both sets of defenders under one command, but only a Royal Guard could be allowed to assume command of the ponies' warriors. So Princesses Celestia and Luna had made inducted him into the Guard; the very first human to be a part of it. He couldn't help a small, inward smile at that thought; he was more than proud to have fought beside the talented soldiers of the Guard.

Jaze raised an eyebrow at the Guard, grumbling, "So then, what's the message?"

"Ri-right!" the pegasus stallion nearly yelled, his entire face flushing a bright red.

He cleared his throat loudly, and tried to speak in deeper, more official tones, though his voice cracked back to its higher register with every other syllable. "Th-the Pr-Princesses of S-S-Sun and M-Moon, Day and N-Night, urgentl-ly request an audience with y-you to di-discuss the future of E-Eque-questria, and s-some sm-small ma-matters besides."

Silver's shoulders relaxed, like he had dropped a heavy weight, and he continued with a relieved tone, "Th-that's the m-message. My team and I-I are to be es-escorting you to C-C-Canterlot."

Jaze looked beyond the Guardspony to see a large, golden chariot-like vehicle pulled by two more, stark white Royal Guard pegasi. A snarl rose in his throat, though he managed to keep it from coming out in it's entirety. The resulting half growl, half groan made Silver Tongue flinch slightly. Of course he would be summoned now, he couldn't help but think. Everything had been too peaceful, too wonderful, for it to have lasted. His hand balled into an angry fist, the nails digging into his palm. Why did all the problems seem to land right in his lap?

He raked his black-gloved hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head in one motion. Returning his gaze to the Guardspony, he grumbled, "Give me awhile, I need to get ready."

Without waiting for a response, Jaze slammed the door in the stallion's face. His scowl deepened. The Princesses knew full well where he was, and what he would be doing. They wouldn't have summoned him so suddenly and urgently if there wasn't something important on their minds. His thoughts scattered in every direction, conjuring images of disaster after disaster with each more terrible than the last. And what other small matters would they want to discuss? Nothing came directly to his mind, though a small weight settled into the pit of his stomach. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

He turned away from his spinning thoughts and the door to face Trixie. Her head was turned downward, her eyes hidden from his view. But even from here, he could see the frown on her face and the slump in her shoulders. His heart ached to see her like that, but he couldn't ignore whatever was going on. As much as he may not like it, he had duties to perform. He was being counted on by more beings than he cared to think about; he couldn't just let them down.

Jaze sighed, feeling his shoulders droop. With long, hurried strides he retook his spot next to the mare on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders once again. She didn't lean into his embrace, though she didn't pull away either. Her body was still as wood, almost as if she weren't even breathing. He felt even worse than he had before, but she had to have known this would happen sooner or later.

"You_ are_ going then, are you not?" she asked in a hushed, flat voice.

"Yeah." he replied, his voice cracking a bit, "What choice do I have?"

"Of course, what choice _do _you have?" Trixie hissed.

He pulled away, staring down at the top of her head. "Come on, Trixie, please. Don't be like that. I can't just..."

"I know!" she cried harshly. Through their thin contact, he could feel her whole body shaking, but he wasn't sure if she were nearer to screaming or crying. Maybe both. The unicorn paused for a moment, and took a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone. "I know. I just... It... We've only just gotten to spend a little time together, as something like a family, and it's already over. And now I feel like the mess we just went through is starting again, even if you don't have to fight."

"It was never really over." he remarked dryly.

Trixie's face turned up towards his, tears glimmering on the rims of her eyes. Her voice was thick and cracking, enough that it made his own tears threaten to flow as she asked, "What do you mean it's not over?"

Jaze swallowed past the lump that had abruptly formed in his throat, and replied. "There is still a war going on out there. We broke the spine of the Cye forces here, but they're still scattered across dozens, if not hundreds of worlds. Including Earth. And until we've eradicated their kind from the galaxy, we can't stop. They might attempt another uprising, while we're still recovering. A lot of good people, and ponies, died to give us this chance. We can't waste it."

He paused, taking a deep breath. Memories of his friends, Vincent, Shelby, and Dmitri, rolled over him. Vincent and Shelby he had known for almost as long as he'd been a soldier, and Dmitri he'd only known for a few short weeks. The three of them had left with the rest of the human fleet to retake Earth after it had fallen to a massive Cye invasion. Part of him, Jaze had to admit, yearned to be there with them to regain control of the beautiful planet. Though he had been born elsewhere, Earth felt like home. Many people felt that way towards the birthplace of humanity.

"And I've still got friends out there. I'd feel terrible if I was sitting here, being happy with you while they're out there fighting. I can't leave you, but at least I can make sure that Equestria gets back on her feet."

"I know, but..." The pony sighed, and whispered, "I just wish that we could have a little time together before you run off to save the world."

Jaze put a smile on his face and gave the mare an encouraging, one armed hug. With a cheerful tone, he assured,"Well at least I'm here in Equestria, right? And the base isn't far away, it's just on the other side of town. It's not like I'm going to the moon or anything. You can always come visit. "

"But, I wouldn't want to get in the way." muttered the mare.

"I'll always find time for you, I promise. And after we've got Equestria cleaned again, then we'll have all the time in the world."

Trixie sighed, and looked up to him with a smile. "You are right. I would not want to sit here with you while there is so much to be done either."

She stood up from the couch and walked around towards the kitchen doorway, calling, "You had better get ready, those Guards are still waiting for you. Not to mention the Princesses."


	2. The Long Road Home

Vincent strutted down the halls of the ship_ Fair Weather Friend,_ a civilian ship that had been converted into a light troop transport during the course of the war. He had seen the modifications, if you could call it such a strong term, as he had been transferred from the_ Vigilance._ Mainly, Earth Coalition engineers had gutted the ship, leaving only the propulsion systems and bridge mostly intact. For everything they took out, the shipyard had crammed rows and rows of bunks for the three-hundred or so Marines packed into the ship. Along with the inner changes, some extra armor had been welded onto the boxy frame of the ship, with a couple missile pods stuck to the sides so the boat could return fire at whatever shot it down. He distinctly recalled a fellow soldier stating that it was a funeral waiting to happen.

There was one advantage to this ship compared to others its size he had to admit as an airlock cycled open before him into a large observation deck. The wide windows were covered over with thick, specially designed plates that were meant to absorb all the radiation generated by faster-than-light speeds, but Vincent had never been so sure. He had heard rumors of people being driven sterile, or kids being born with all sorts of horrible defects if their mothers took even one trans-light flight. But still, this would be worth the risk. He'd get to see it soon.

The loud ring of several heavy boots on metal rang out behind him, closing quickly. He didn't even have time to turn before a low-moving blur had shot past him. It wasn't hard to guess who it had to be, and her enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. The blur stopped moving just before the covered viewing window, and he was able to see the quadruped clearly. Most of her lavender form was covered by the same olive armored plates that he was wearing, modified to fit her four-legged frame. Her long, violet mane with its one pink stripe hung down one side of her neck, parting around the horn jutting from her forehead. Her already large eyes were wide with wonder, and she seemed breathless. Whether from her mad dash, or excitement, he couldn't tell.

"Oh my gosh ohmygoshohmygosh!" crowed the unicorn, "I'm going to be the_ first pony_ to_ ever_ see another planet up close! And I get to_ walk on it_!"

Vincent shook his head, trying and failing to force down a smile, "This is hardly a pleasure cruise Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight let out a short, surprised scream as she turned around. "Wh-when did you get here, Mister Mendoaz?"

"Uh... I've_ been_ here. Got here first actually." He crossed the large room to stand beside the mare, ruffling her mane with a hand. "And call me Vincent, Sparkle. 'Mister Mendoaz' is way too important sounding."

"I... Uh... Right." Twilight muttered as her face bloomed in pink splotches.

"And, can you at least_ try_ not to get too excited?" added the tall human, "We're here to wrench this planet back from those Cye bastards, not sight-see."

The pony's gaze flicked to his hand at his side, and it was only then that he could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palm. He had to force his fingers to relax, but he couldn't stop his hand from shaking. He took a deep breath, and continued, "You're a soldier, and this is gonna be a brutal fight. Gotta remember that, because I'd hate to have to drag your stow-away carcass back to your home fulla holes. Jaze'd have my hide, not to mention those damned Guard ponies that seem to be watching over you all the damned time."

"Is... are you okay Mis... Er, Vincent?" asked Twilight, a worried beaming from her wide eyes.

"'Course he ain't." called a female voice from the door behind them.

He didn't even have to turn to know who it was, and her presence immediately made his hands steady. A tight smirk fell into place on his lips as he spun around to see a tall, well muscled woman. Her thick, black hair had been freshly trimmed, falling just below her ears and framing an attractive, but mischievous face. She too was clad in the StarSide Marines armor, the thick plates mostly concealing the full form beneath. Shockingly blue eyes tracked between the pair standing near the window, her gaze focused and sharp.

"Hey Shelby, what brings you to this little slice of heaven?" asked Vincent, his grin broadening.

Shelby didn't share in his smile, but she was still easily the most beautiful woman he had seen. A small grunt sounded deep in her throat, and she responded heatedly, "Figured ya'd be here, wanted to make sure your dumb butt was okay."

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked again as Shelby crossed the room to stand with them.

"Simple, Earth is where Vincent's from." answered the dark-haired woman, "He's worried about his family. Lotsa people are, he ain't so special."

"Thanks Shelby." Vincent remarked dryly, "That makes me feel_ so_ much better."

A flicker of a smile played across her features, "Aw c'mon babe, ya know you're special to_ me_."

"Uh-huh, yeah. Sure looks like it."

Shelby slipped her arms around his waist, pulling herself close against him. Her voice became syrupy-sweet, and she looked to him with a pleading stare, "Don't be like that sweetie. Ya know I didn't mean it like that. Pweeeeeeeeease don' be mad?"

He laughed, and scooped her up in the crook of his arm into a tight hug, "You know, that's not fair to pull on someone. Might break their heart if you're not careful."

"And_ you'll_ break my_ spine_ if you don't let go." groaned the woman.

Setting her back down, Vincent turned back toward the window. His smile fell from his face, and added, "But Shelby's right. Ma and Pa were still on Earth last I know. And if I know my pa, he wouldn't leave his farmland 'cept in pieces. And they'd have to drag each piece off one at a time."

Twilight glanced toward the window before looking back to him with brimming eyes, "I'm sure that..."

"Don't even tell me they're alright." Vincent growled, drawing a slight squeaking squeal from the mare. "Hear that one a thousand times, it just starts making you feel worse. I'm going in under the assumption that they've been dead for awhile."

"O-oh." murmured the pony. Her gaze fell to the steel deck, and her head hung down.

"Don't worry Twig, Vinny there always likes to be ready for the worst." She winked, and added, "Even when he knows he's wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not." Vincent grunted. "But still, it'll prolly be awhile before I get to find out."

He fixed his gaze back on the still-covered viewport, not able to speak anymore. A roiling ball of worry settled into his stomach, making him feel sick. He could count on one hand how many times that he had returned to Earth since the Cye had first attacked. Of those, only one had been to see his family. That had been more than a year ago, and so much had changed. He felt Shelby shift at his side, and immediately he pictured introducing her to Ma and Pa, wondering what his parents would think of his new fiancé.

A small, grunting laugh escaped him before he could stop it. Here they could possibly not be alive, and he was worried they wouldn't like his future wife. It was beyond foolish, but he couldn't help but worry. They had to be alive, so he could get their approval. And somehow, deep in his heart, he knew that they were. He couldn't point to how he knew, but somewhere, they were. And he just wouldn't stop until he had found them.

A crackle of static overhead sounded, and a strong woman's voice hollered over a hidden speaker system in the ceiling, "This is Captain Mirada speaking, we're only five to warp-out people. Repeat, five 'til it hits the fan. All you Marines might wanna get ready, gon' be a hot drop. An' I do mean_ hot._ All combat ready troops ought report to the departure bay for orders. Mirada, out."

Twilight's face paled as the announcement ended, her voice quaking as she asked, "This is my first time, what do we do?"

Shelby's face light up, though she remained silent as Vincent glared at her. Returning his cold gaze to the shivering mare, he whispered, "_I'll_ tell you what's going to happen. We're going to be assigned an area to land and hold to establish a base of operations planetside, prolly starting near pre-established bases so we can find out if there's still any soldiers down there."

"From there," Shelby jumped in excitedly, "We're gonna marshal our forces to take back all the major cities, and then push on to the smaller towns."

A familiar voice called from the door, "Wiping out every, single, metallic bastard as we go."

Vincent slowly turned, and instantly felt his disgust rise. A sandy-haired young man smiled at him, apparently oblivious to the force of hate leveled his way. Dmitri Sands had been brought into the remnant of Angel squad by one of Vincent's closest friends to act as a replacement after another friend was killed in action. Though the youth was certainly skilled, it rankled Vincent that he was forced to work with a with one of them. The kid had a robotic prosthetic arm and, much worse, a computer line running down his spine. The arm wasn't much of a choice, but to choose to live in a computerized world...

"You guys got room for one more?" asked Sands, never losing his smile, "It's been far too long since I saw Earth."

Twilight smiled broadly, and waved the young man over, "Of course! The more friends, the better. Right everypony?"

Shelby nodded, looking up to Vincent."Aye, she's got a point."

"It's not like the observation deck is private, whatever floats your boat kid." growled the tall soldier, looking back out the window.

As the kid sauntered up to stand next to the excited unicorn mare waiting for the doors to open, Vincent had to wonder what Jaze had been thinking. They had been doing more than fine as a team with only the three of them. Why'd he need to replace Evelynn with some upstart, spoiled brat? And then to leave them for a safe, cushy job, to stay close to his pony love while they went out to fight. If he didn't know better, he would think that his friend had gone soft in his long stay on the ponies' homeworld of Gaia.

Vincent let a short huff of air out through his nose as he shook his head; that was hardly fair. Jaze had fought hard, and done so much. The younger man had shouldered a huge responsibility, and seen both Vincent and his love through some rough times. It was only fitting that he be allowed a chance to rest. Besides, there was the small matter of helping those ponies get their lives back in order.

The voice of Captain Mirada broke into his thoughts as it boomed over the sound system, "To all those with a winder available on the port side of the ship, please get ready fer an amazing view. We return to non-FTL flight in five... four... three... two... one..."

As the Captain's voice fell silent, the armor plating covering the windows slid back. Vincent's breath caught in his throat as he stared out at his home for the first time in what felt like a few lifetimes. It's vast, deep blue oceans and great expanses of green shone out from the field of stars. His heart pounded in his chest, hard enough he was sure that Shelby could feel it. It didn't seem to have changed. A feeling of peace stole over him, letting a smile grow on his lips. He was home. For the first time in months, he could see it again.

They were still a ways out from the planet, just passing its moon. The ship, joined by hundreds of others, slowly burned toward the world. Vincent began to pick out the shapes of the other starcraft that were hidden in the blackness of space, lit by the whitish-blue glow of their engines. The purpose of his visit rushed back into his mind as the battle-group powered forward, and the smile slowly slid from his face. Earth was still too far away to see how many ships the Cye had orbiting the planet, but at least for now he could pretend.

"Oh my goodness, it's amazing!" whispered a far away voice, drawing Vincent's attention back to where he was. Twilight practically had her nose to the cold glass, staring in wide-eyed excitement.

Standing next to her, wearing a similar expression was Dmitri. Without looking away, the youth replied, "Sure is. I doubt I've ever seen anything so beautiful. Except, maybe..." His face colored, and he fell silent.

"Oooooo~" Shelby giggled, "You got a girl stashed somewhere there kiddo? A little lover? A sweetheart? A special someone of your very one?"

"I uh... Yes? No? Maybe?" Sands swallowed hard as he turned around to face his questioner. "I don't really know. Not like we discussed... Heck, she may not even like me."

"Well, who is it?" asked Shelby, grinning broadly. "Do we know her maybe?"

"I don't know, but you might've met her." the young soldier muttered in return. He turned back to face the window again, the tips of his ears a touch pink.

Shelby merely rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, if you're not gonna be fun about it." The short-haired woman turned her attention to the unicorn, who still had her thrilled face stuck to the the observation window. Shelby saddled up behind the equine, and asked, "So, any idea what unit you're supposed to be in?"

Twilight jumped and spun around again, nearly tripping on her own hooves as she did. Vincent couldn't help but roll his eyes. The mare managed to recover just enough for her brows to close in confusion, and she replied, "I uh... I hadn't thought about that to be honest. I wasn't given any specific orders."

"_You_ are going to be with_ us_." Vincent ordered. "Jaze would rip me a new one if you got hurt, after you stowed away. He's prolly already in fits."

Twilight let her gaze drop to the floor, though she managed to keep her head up as she mumbled, "I su-suppose that it would be nice to be with somepony I know."

"Yeah, and Vincent here can show us a few things about Earth!" Sands added, a bright grin spreading on his youthful features.

The inexperienced unicorn's face brightened, and she turned to face the young man. "That sounds wonderful!"

"I've heard that Earth is absolutely_ gorgeous_!" Sands remarked breathlessly. His eyes stared off into space, no longer focused on the planet as he continued. "Everything is always in bloom. Hundreds of pretty flowers everywhere all the time. And the air is so crisp and clean, you almost feel like you can break it."

"Sounds a lot like Equestria!" cried Twilight excitedly. She returned her gaze to the beautiful, foreign world, "I can't wait to see it!"

"We're not here to sightsee, remember?" growled Vincent. The pair of excited youths jumped and turned around, each flushing bright pink under Vincent's stern gaze. Neither could keep their eyes from the floor, looking for all the world like chastised children.

He rolled his eyes, and continued, "You seem to forget that we'll be up to our nose in gunfire until the second we hit dirt. Put those stupid ideas of getting to look around out of your head, because I'm_ not_ draggin' your corpse back to base." He pointed at Twilight, his glare making her mouth slam close even before it could open, "_You_ will keep your damned head down and try not to get it taken off."

He spun to Dmitri, fixing his finger squarely at the young soldier's chest. "And just remember, you're still only part of this team because Jaze wanted you. With him not here, I'm in charge. You'll listen to me, and I want no problems outta you. Clear?"

Dmitri's hand flew to his forehead in a salute, "Yessir. Crystal."

"Good." Vincent glanced to the saluting soldier's injured leg, unable to keep a softer tone from creeping into his voice. "How's the leg? You gonna be able to fight?"

The kid reached down and rubbed along the middle of his thigh, wincing slightly. "It's a little sore yet, but no worries. I won't slow you down."

"Good to hear. Then why don't we all just head down to the shuttle bay for..."

The heavy, hollow racket of hooves against the bare metal floor interrupted him, followed by a new, authoritive female voice. "Wait just a moment. Nopony is going anywhere until_ I_ am sure Miss Sparkle will not be involved any of the crass brutality sure to ensue on that odd little world below."

Vincent's teeth ground together; he shouldn't have been surprised. He turned to face the newcomer, and was faced with a pure white pegasus mare with a short-cropped blue mane. Her steel-gray gaze regarded him with haughty disdain, somehow managing to look down at him from less than half his height. Her build was only just smaller than that of her earth-pony cousins, with well-honed muscles standing out across every uncovered patch of her body.

The gilded armor she wore was spotless, free of the slightest blemish, and not a single strand of mane was out of place. Even her hooves had a gleam to them, perfectly polished to an almost mirror surface. He knew, however, it wasn't from hiding while other soldiers did the grunt work. Vincent had seen this very pony leading several, daring aerial raids on the Cye during the fighting on Equestria, dropping rocks and anything that might crush an android. Her countenance never wavered as he leveled a glare at the winged-pony; he at least had to give her some credit for spine. But the thinly-veiled disgust in her voice still managed to grab his one-and-only nerve in a stranglehold.

The mare stepped forward, hardly sparing Vincent another glance as she faced Twilight. "Miss Sparkle, my team and I were originally sent by the infallible Princess Celestia herself as a sign of goodwill toward the humans, but she never mentioned that you would accompanying the humans as well. As such, I am left to assume that our Princess was unaware of your intention to leave the safety of Equestria for a world filled with more of those unspeakable monsters.

"Further, I trust that the fair Princess would not desire her pupil, and dare I say dearest friend, to risk being hurt on account of somepony else's problems. As such, I am ordering you, under the authority vested in me as a Lieutenant of the Royal Guards, to stay aboard the ship until arrangements can be made to return you to your rightful place."

Twilight held her head high, though Vincent caught her taking a quick, fortifying breath."I'm sorry Lieutenant Discipline, but I can't do that."

The pegasus mare frowned, and her eyes narrowed as she growled, "And why's that, Miss Sparkle?"

"First, the proper title is Private Sparkle, as I am currently enlisted in the human military force known as the StarSide Marine Corps. Second, as such, I have been ordered to assist in the retaking of Earth from Cye forces, along with every other Marine not currently engaged in any other operation. And pursuant to the Code of Service, Article Two, Sub-Section 5: 'The orders of your superiors are non-negotiable. Barring extenuating circumstances, no Marine is to refuse an order, or fail to carry out said directive to the best of his/her ability. Furthermore, any Marine found to have neglected an order, without a contradicting order from another officer, will be tried and, should the Marine be found guilty, executed by firing squad for treason, dereliction of duty, and the endangerment of those around them. Unity is paramount to success, and disharmony brings with it at best failure, and at worse, the death of your team, yourself, and those you've been charged to protect.' So if I don't follow the order given to me, the only outcome is that I'd be killed anyway."

Discipline's brow slowly rose. "Pretty words, but nonetheless just words. The humans would hardly miss one soldier, and an inexperienced one at that, nor would they wish to anger their new allies by murdering one of their most well-known figures. Not to mention inciting the fury of Celestia herself."

"But surely you, of_ all_ ponies, can understand the need for rules." returned the unicorn mage, "If one of your team put their safety first, would you not punish them?"

"My team knows better." replied Discipline curtly.

Twilight slapped her hoof to her muzzle, grumbling, "That's not quite what I meant, ma'am."

"You aren't heading down to that planet,_ Private Sparkle_." the Lieutenant hissed the title, her lips twisted with distaste, "If I have to have you detained, I will."

"But I have no choice." screeched the lavender pony, "Even if there_ wasn't_ a rule against desertion, I couldn't just let my friends go out and get hurt. Maybe I can keep that from happening. And there's so many po... people that need somepony to help. It'd be wrong to stand back while there's somepony out there in danger."

"How noble." Discipline mocked with a sneer, "But that's not what being a soldier is."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I'm no filly, and I've fought before. I was in Cloudsdale when it fell, if you remember."

The Lieutenant's face darkened, her lips pulling back in a snarl as she took a step forward. "Yes, I was not there to defend my home from the horrible attack led by the enemies of these foul apes. I had sto hear how many of the ponies I knew were slaughtered, all thanks to your friends the humans. And all while I had to sit on my hooves like a chastised school-filly, waiting on an order. Thank you, Sparkle, for reminding me."

"I..." Twilight let her gaze sink to the floor, tears suddenly welling in her eyes. "I didn't mean... I'm so..."

"Of_ course_ you're sorry." hissed the pegasus, "But not_ half_ as sorry these loathsome monkeys should be." Discipline let her gaze slide over the assembled humans, her eyes narrowing to hate-filled slits. "It's their fault so many ponies died. If they never showed up, those evil automatons would have had no reason to bring their war to us. We could have lived in_ peace_. But that foolish human just had to crash its filthy craft here. And our wonderful Princess, with her love of all living things, allowed it to stay. We should have banished it, at the very least."

"That's not fair!" Twilight returned hotly, "I highly doubt that Jaze meant to bring anything bad to Equestria."

"Intent is nothing compared to the deed." hissed the snowy mare. Her face turned into a scowl of pure loathing "If that monster hadn't shown its face, my home would still be there for me to return to. If he wasn't under the protection of his ape friends, I'd...

Vincent clenched his hands into a fist so tight he could feel the skin of his palm split beneath his nails. Stepping forward, he glared down at the pegasus pony, only just able to keep his voice from raising to a shout. "First, I'll have to ask you to leave. Twilight, stowaway though she is, is now part of_ my_ team. I'm her superior officer, and she's coming along with me. Second, Jaze is a good man. I'll not have you attacking him like that."

He stood ramrod straight, glaring down at the mare. "Oh, and third. Private Sparkle has more than proven her strength and resolve, a dozen times over. I'd take one of her over ten of you any day."

"Hmph." grunted the mare. "I care little for your petty insults, human. And further, if you want to take Miss... rather,_ Private_ Sparkle with you, feel free. But know that my team and I will be protecting her. She may have foalish notions of friendship and honor holding her here, but she is still an Equestrian citizen. Thus, it is my job to make sure she makes it home safe and sound."

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Oh please, she can more than take care of herself, Discipline."

"Don't be so familiar with me." snorted the pegasus, "If you feel you must address me, refer to me as either Lieutenant, or Lieutenant Rigid Discipline."

With that, the Guardspony strutted from the room, her head held a deep breath, Vincent tried to force the mare's words from memory. But his stomach churned, and he once again felt his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. He turned away from the door, grinding his teeth, and muttered to no one in particular, "This is going to be an interesting deployment."


End file.
